The invention relates to a lithography exposure device, comprising a mounting device for a substrate provided with a layer sensitive to light, an exposure unit with a laser and an optical beam guidance means for generating a light spot on the light-sensitive layer of the substrate held in the mounting device, a movement unit for generating a relative movement between the optical beam guidance means of the exposure unit and the mounting device and a control for controlling the intensity and position of the light spot on the light-sensitive layer of the substrate.
Lithography exposure devices of this type are known from the state of the art.
The problem with these known lithography exposure devices consists in the fact that the complex circuit designs now customary in semiconductor technology are not projected onto the light-sensitive layer with the required speed and that, in addition, the known lithography exposure devices operating with lasers can be used only for the manufacture of masks but not directly for the manufacture of structures straight onto a semiconductor substrate for creating components since the structures which can be produced are not small enough. This disadvantage plays a lesser role in the production of masks since the masks have structures which, for their part, are reduced in size again by means of an optical imaging means during imaging onto the light-sensitive layer of a wafer.